The Search for Justice
by Hizzy
Summary: Amelia has a puppy, Lina has confilicts with the puppy, Gourry has a problem with Jilias, Zelgadis has done nothing worth mentioning (yet), Filia has a secret, and Xellos has a problem. ^_^;; Oh my.
1. Justice

All I've done is rewritten the beginning of one of my previous fanfics… Ah, but it's all for the better! It's revised so if you've read it already you might want to read it again… Please?  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned Slayers would I be writing a disclaimer? Yeah, that's what I thought!  
  
-MeowthMix  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ten o'clock sun rose cheerfully over the tops of the trees. The light fell through the leaves and shone on Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, and Filia, who were all traveling around in a forest for no apparent reason. They had absolutely money and, therefore, absolutely no food. This affected the group in many ways… actually it just made them very hungry. Except for Filia. The rest just assumed that been eating those poisonous berries again. They had been in town the previous day and had bought some food to bring with them for the trip through the forest but it had mysteriously disappeared. Lina and Gourry were the main suspects but, of course, they both denied it.  
  
They'd all been walking in complete silence for the past hour and a half. Mostly from the boredom, they were all wishing something would happen. Anything. A demon lord attacks, a hurricane comes up unexpectedly, or maybe a new disgustingly cute character would join them.  
  
"Look! A puppy!" Amelia suddenly burst out. It wasn't as exciting as she let on but that didn't stop her from rushing over to it and scooping it up in her arms.  
  
"Cute…" Zelgadis muttered, not even pretending he cared.  
  
"Oh! Can I keep it?" Amelia asked excitedly as she turned to the group.  
  
"I dunno…" Gourry said, "I think I'm allergic to cats…"  
  
Amelia stared at Gourry for a moment, then shifted her attention to Zelgadis.  
  
"I can develop allergies," he said as he looked at the puppy.  
  
"Well," Amelia pouted, "Since Lina and Filia agree with me then that's three against two! We're keeping it!"  
  
Lina tried to protest, "I never-"  
  
"-We're keeping it," Amelia said in a comanding voice.  
  
Gourry spoke up, "But you didn't ask Martina!" Everyone stared at Gourry.  
  
"Um…Gourry? Martina left, remember? She got married to Zangalus," Lina informed him.  
  
"She did!?" Gourry was shoked, "Then who have I been talking to!?"  
  
Jilias began to sweat underneath his blue wig, "Um… Gee, Gourry… You're looking… um… adorable today? I wish I had my… Lord Zoamelgustar… Um… Sore wa himitsu desu?… Oh! I knew this wouldn't work! I'll get you next time, Lina Inverse! And your little swordsman, too!" With that, Jilias took off running, never to be seen again for the rest of the day.  
  
"…Hey…!…I'm not… little!" Gourry said. There was an akward silence, during which Lina glared out Gourry for being stupid, Gourry wondered if he really was little, Amelia cuddled her puppy, Filia looked nervous for some reason, and Zelgadis did nothing worth mentioning.  
  
"…So? About my new puppy…" Amelia started, "What am I going to name her?"  
  
"That's not a her! That's a him!" Gourry told her, pointing at the puppy.  
  
"Nah, that's definatly a girl!" Filia said.  
  
"Lets just call it an 'it'" said Zelgadis.  
  
"An it!?" Amelia looked at the puppy in her hands. It's fur was much too long to tell which end was 'up', let alone what gender it was. "It's an it," she finally agreed.  
  
"How can you name some sort of unisex dog?" Lina asked.  
  
"I know!" Amelia exclaimed, "It's obvious that this puppy is a follower of justice! And that's why I'm going to name it Justice!"  
  
"So it was Jilias I was talking to… not Martina! I get it!" Gourry realized. Lina groaned. Zel wondered how long the lifespan of a dog is. Justice made a mess on Amelia.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Amelia was teaching Justice the art of justice. At the time, she was telling it what to do in case somebody fell asleep during a justice speech.  
  
"So," she continued, "Let's practice! Oh, Ms. Lina! Would you come her for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah, whadda ya want?" Lina asked, upset that she'd been pulled away from her dinner of poisonous berries.  
  
"I would like to speak to you about Justice-" Amelia's words were cut off by the sound of Lina's snoring. Justice obediently attacked Lina's leg. Lina's eyes popped open and she started to run around trying to shake the dog off her leg.  
  
"What's going on!? Get it off! Get it off!"  
  
Amelia brushed a tear from her eye as Lina ran back and forth, "It's almost as if this dog was made for me!"  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Filia," Gourry said to Jilias, "What do you think of this new dog that Amelia has?"  
  
"I dunno…" Jilias said, adjusting a blonde wig on his head, "It really isn't so great… especially not compared to Jilias!"  
  
"Jilias isn't very nice! He tricked me into thinking he was Martina! Well, I won't fall for that again! I'm never going to trest ANYONE who says they're Martina!" Gourry declared.  
  
"Good idea," Jilias said.  
  
Amelia walked up to them, clutching Justice to her chest, "Mr. Jilias!? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing a dress?"  
  
Gourry looked at her as if she was stupid, "This is Filia… not Jilias!"  
  
"He's trying to trick you again, Mr. Gourry!"  
  
"Then how come I have blonde hair?" Jilias asked.  
  
She pointed at it, "It's a wig!"  
  
"Um… No it isn't!" Jilias defended his hair.  
  
"She's got you there, Amelia," Gourry said.  
  
"But it is a wig!" she sighed, "It even has it's price tag on it!"  
  
"No it doesn't."  
  
Amelia pulled off the wig, "See? There's the price tag!"  
  
"How'd that get there?"  
  
"And how come you're so furry?"  
  
"I haven't shaved in weeks!"  
  
"That's it! I'm going to see what Ms. Lina has to say about this!" Amelia said and started to walk away. Jilias jumped to his feet.  
  
"Gee, look at the time! Gotta run!" He took off running for the forth time that week.  
  
Zelgadis approached the area where Gourry and 'Filia' had been eating a picnic.  
  
"But it was Filia!"  
  
Zelgadis ignored Gourry and turned to Amelia, "Where IS Filia? I haven't seen her since yesterday."  
  
Gourry pointed to the spot next to him, "She was right there a minute ago!"  
  
"I think she said something about some unfinished business or something," Amelia replied.  
  
"Well, we'd better find her soon if we want to get to the next village before sunset," Zel said as Lina walked up to them.  
  
"Are we going to-" Lina stopped and backed up a couple steps as Justice began to growl at her, "…Are we going to leave soon or what?"  
  
"We have to find Ms. Filia first," Amelia told her.  
  
"Oh! Now I understand!" Gourry exclaimed, "It wasn't Filia I was eating a picnic with! It was Jilias! Boy that could have been embarrassing!"  
  
After about an hour of searching for Filia they were about to give up for the night when Lina's keen ears heard the sound of food… and it was being eaten! They all hurried to the where the delicious sound was coming from.  
  
Finally, Lina found that the sound was coming from behind some bushes - where they found Filia sitting.  
  
"Oh! There you are!" Lina sighed, "Why are you all the way out here?"  
  
"Um…" Filia thought for a moment, obvioulsy eating the food they'd heard, "No reason."  
  
"She's eating food without us!" Gourry gasped.  
  
Lina was equally shoked, "How could you!?"  
  
"It's not what you think!" Filia tired as she hid a sandwhich beneath her back and stuffed a piece of ham into her mouth.  
  
"And we trusted you!" Gourry fumed.  
  
"All right! So you know my secret!" Filia yelled, "I'm a glutton!"  
  
Lina folded her armes over her chest, "This is unforgivable."  
  
"Um… Ms. Lina?" Amelia interrupted, "If I'm not mistaken, you and Mr. Gourry are even bigger pigs than she is…"  
  
"Yeah but at least we can admit it!" Gourry said.  
  
"I'm not a pig!" Lina growled.  
  
"Well… at least I can admit it…" Gourry fixed his previous statement.  
  
"Ms. Lina…." Amelia gave her 'the look'.  
  
"Fine! I eat a little bit more… than some anerexic people," Lina said.  
  
Without warning, Justice jumped out of Amelia's arms and attacked Lina. The conversation about overeaters was forgotten and for the next couple days, Lina resisted the urge to dragon slave Justice.  
  
* * *  
  
The week after, Amelia woke and made an unexpecte discovery. Justice was missing. Being the only one awake, she let out a loud shriek just to wake everyone up and tell them the horrible news.  
  
"Justice is gone!" she told them. Nobody cared.  
  
"What time is it?" Zelgadis asked, groggily.  
  
"What difference does it make!? Justice is gone!" Amelia cried out. Everyone glared at her for a mement, then went back to sleep… except Filia, who had gone to check if her stash of cupcakes was still hidden in that rotting tree trunk.  
  
Amelia sank to the ground in despair. Cheesy flashbacks went by in her mind - half of which didn't really happen. The time she and Justice foiled a serial killer's plot to turn himself it. The time when Justice bit Zelgadis so hard that it's teeth fell out. The time Justice went to Disney Land. The time when Justice made a mess on Lina's cape… That suddenly reminded Amelia of how much Lina hated Justice… Perhapes she hated Justice so much that she would kidnap it!  
  
"Ms. Lina! How could you!?" Amelia shrieked so loud that everone was awakened once again.  
  
"How could I what?" Lina asked asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Steal Justice!"  
  
Lina rolled her eyes, "Why would I steal something I don't want?"  
  
"So you could be rid of it forever!" Amelia told her.  
  
"If that were the case, wouldn't she have just killed it?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"You killed it!?" Amelia gasped.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then you must have eaten it, you pig!" accused Amelia.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Gourry ate it!"  
  
"Mr. Gourry!?"  
  
"I saw him do it!" Lina lied.  
  
"Mr. Gourry, how could you!?" Amelia turned to Gourry. Lina took the opportunity to make her getaway.  
  
"What'd I do?" Gourry asked, being woken for the third time that morning.  
  
"You ate my dog!"  
  
"Oh… that was yours? I didn't think anyone wanted it…" he said after a moment of thinking.  
  
Amelia began sobbing, "You're so insensitive!"  
  
Gourry began sobbing, too, because he was confused, "I'm sorry! I was just so hungry! And there was still three more in the package so I din't think anone would notice and-"  
  
Amelia stopped crying abruptly, "Three more in the package?"  
  
"Yeah… But I DID eat the rest of the ketchup… I'm sorry about that, too!"  
  
"You're talking about a HOT dog, Mr. Gourry!"  
  
"I found them under Filia's sleeping bag!"  
  
"Then there's still hope for my poor little Justice!"  
  
"Does that mean I can eat those other three hot dogs?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end until next chapter!  
  
-MeowthMix 


	2. Unjust Dreams

After a whole day wasted searching for Justice and another day wasted searching for food, the group was getting very fed up with it all. Actually, Amelia wasn't, seeing as how they were looking for her dog, and the thought of food kept Lina, Gourry, and Filia going. So it was really just Zelgadis who wished to stop. But no matter what he said the four of them wouldn't listen to him. In fact, at one point Lina, Gourry, and Filia considered eating him but that thought didn't last very long as they figured out that he wouldn't taste good.  
  
"Look," Zelgadis said, deciding that this would be his final attempt before he gave up, "This is the third day we've been searching through this forest looking for that dog! Do any of you realize how small this forest is? We've been through the entire place several times! We could pick any direction to walk and we'd reach a town in twenty minutes or less! I don't think you're going to find Justice here! And if you three want food so bad why don't you go to one of the towns within the three-mile radius around here? I can see one of them from where I'm standing! There's a RESTAURANT right over there!"  
  
Filia stared at the restaurant for a moment, "I've heard they have terrible food there."  
  
"Yeah," Lina agreed, "They don't even have any deserts."  
  
"Let's find a different restaurant," Gourry said.  
  
"I can sense Justice's presence nearby!" Amelia said almost in a daze. Everyone else was pretty sure that she'd lost it.  
  
Just then, Xellos appeared in front of them. He stood staring at them and blinked a couple of times. "Wait… this isn't the Mazola Convention…"  
  
Amelia gasped, "Mr. Xellos stole Justice! I can tell by that evil smile on his face!"  
  
"But he's not smiling…." Lina said.  
  
Amelia gasped again, "Mr. Xellos is ALWAYS smiling! He must be frowning because he's done something terrible… Like steal an innocent puppy!"  
  
"Actually," Xellos said, "I WOULD be smiling but, unfortunately, I'm unable to."  
  
"And why is that?" Filia asked, crossing her arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, I was trying to give myself plastic surgery…" he began.  
  
"Plastic surgery for what?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"To give myself dimples, of course!" said Xellos, "But I guess my basic medical training wasn't quite enough and I screwed it up."  
  
"And now you can't smile?" Filia shrugged, "Good! You're smile is so annoying anyway!"  
  
"Oh?" Xellos frowned seductively, "So you're saying you really like my new look?"  
  
"No!" she stormed away to drown all her troubles away in food.  
  
"If you didn't steal my beloved Justice… Then just who did!?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Hm…" Xellos thought for a moment, "I believe I saw some children setting a dog aflame back that way." He pointed towards the town.  
  
"Justice!" Amelia shrieked and ran off towards the town.  
  
"You like doing that, don't you?" Lina asked.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"What were we looking for, again?" Gourry asked.  
  
Later, it began raining so they decided that it would be best to stay at an inn. Unfortunately, they somehow managed to get lost in the tiny forest. After many hours of searching they finally found a city… but the only inn the town had no continental breakfast so they set off to find another town. When dusk set in, the rain had stopped so they just decided to set up camp.  
  
"So, Gourry," Gourry said to Jilias, "You say you're the sworn protector of Lina Inverse that carries the sword of light? What a coincidence! Me too! We have a lot in common!"  
  
"That's right!" Jilias replied.  
  
This time nobody bothered to try to get rid of Jilias. He didn't seem to be doing harm anyway.  
  
"Ms. Lina," Filia whispered, "I'm really starting to worry about Mr. Gourry. He just seems to be getting more and more gullible! I didn't think he could possibly get any dumber but…well…"  
  
Lina looked casually back at Gourry and 'Gourry', "I wouldn't spend too much time wondering about him… It's Amelia I'm concerned about. She's been saying Justice over and over again that I'm sure the word will lose all meaning to her."  
  
At the moment, Amelia was laying on the ground rapped in her cape, still repeating the word 'Justice'. Zelgadis was next to her trying to light a fire by hitting the rocks on his hand together to create sparks. You'd think it'd be easier to just use magic… but it wasn't.  
  
Xellos was perched in a tree above the camp reading a book titled 'Plastic Surgery for Mazoku'. Finally, when he got to one part he figured out what he'd done wrong.  
  
"Ah, so THAT'S it!" he said, "I used far too many explosives!"  
  
That night, Amelia had finally stopped chanting the same word and looked around. Everyone else was asleep. She wondered what time it was as she looked up to see the moon in the sky.  
  
The silence was broken as she heard a very frightening sound. She turned to see it was none other than her beloved Justice. But Justice didn't look the same as it had when she'd last seen it. It had an evil glint in it's eyes.  
  
"Justice?" her voice squeaked. Then she saw Justice was doing something. She moved closer to the glow of the embers in the fire pit. It became obvious that the dog was writing with it's paw in the mud. Amelia squinted and saw that the dog had written the word 'Justice'. She smiled. "Justice! I didn't know you knew how to write!" The dog grinned evilly. It lifted it's leg right above where it had written the word and…  
  
Amelia woke up screaming, "NO! Justice! Don't do it!!!" She stopped as she realized that Justice was no where to be found and everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Amelia?" Zelgadis was next to her, "What's the matter?"  
  
She sighed in relief, "It was all a dream…"  
  
"What was?" Lina asked.  
  
"Well, I dreamt that Justice was evil!" she told them.  
  
"Justice?" Gourry was confused again, "What's Justice?"  
  
"Oh, Mr. Gourry!" she exclaimed, "Don't tell me you've forgotten about my dog again!"  
  
"You're dog?" he still didn't get it, "Why would you name your dog that? What is 'justice'?"  
  
"You're impossible, Mr. Gourry!"  
  
"No really," Zelgadis said, "What does that mean? I don't know either."  
  
"What!?" Amelia was surprised. How could HE not know what it was? "Surely, you're joking! It's not a very nice joke to play on me Mr. Zelgadis!"  
  
They all stared at her blankly. "Well? Are you going to tell us what justice is?" Filia asked.  
  
"Justice is fairness and what is right!" Amelia was starting to sound panicked. She was even more frightened as they all began to laugh.  
  
"What are you talking about, Amelia?" Lina asked, "There's no just thing as 'justice'! Everybody does whatever they please!"  
  
That was it, it was the last straw. Amelia began screaming and ran away. As she ran she saw that they had been right. All over, people were being unjust! She screamed louder and ran faster.  
  
Amelia woke up screaming again. She stopped and saw everyone staring at her again. Groaning, she realized that it had been another dream.  
  
"Amelia?" Zelgadis was next to her, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I had a bad dream," she told him, "You and Filia and Lina were there and-"  
  
"Lina?" Gourry was confused, "Who's Lina?"  
  
"Yes," Filia nodded, "Who's Lina?"  
  
Now Lina didn't exist! Amelia was frightened once again. She prepared herself to run away screaming again. But instead she just shrugged, "Oh, well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ More to come soon.  
  
-MeowthMix 


	3. Friends Visiting

The next day the group finally did get to a town and were walking down a road that went through the middle of it. Amelia was leading while she kept a sharp eye out for her beloved pet. Filia and Lina were next as they watched for a good restaurant. Zelgadis was behind them, reading a book as he walked. Finally, in the rear was Gourry (Xellos having disappeared again) while he spoke with his newest guest.  
  
"So, Phibrizzo, you say you're sorry for trying to kill us?" Gourry was saying, "Well, of COURSE I'll gorgive you!"  
  
"Gourry!" Lina groaned, finally having enough of it. So far that day, Jilias had tricked Gourry into thinking that he was Sylphiel, Zangulus, Philionel, and who couple possibly forget when Gourry thought Jilias was the Lord of Nightmares? "Don't you get it? Jilias is trying to trick yo-AHHHH!" Lina turned in their direction only to find that it wasn't Jilias, after all, but was actually Hellmaster Phibrizzo.  
  
"Oh, Lina!" Gourry noticed her looking at them with wide eyes, "Do'ya remember Phibrizzo? Well, he wants to apologize."  
  
"That's right," Phibrizzo said, "I'm sorry I killed all of your friends in attempt to get you to use the Giga Slave, therefore destroying this world."  
  
"But you're dead!" Zelgadis exclaimed.  
  
Phibrizzo thought for a moment, "Dead? No, of course I'm not! Do I look dead to you?"  
  
"But how-"  
  
"Anyway," he continued, "I was talking to my buddy Gaav-"  
  
"Your BUDDY!?" Lina said.  
  
Phibrizzo looked annoyed about being inturrupted again and then answered very simply, "Yes, I apologized to him as well."  
  
"…oh…"  
  
"So, after that I was talking to him about when we attacked you and decided that it wasn't very nice of us to do… And that's why I was wondering if you could forgive us."  
  
"Well…I…uh…" Lina didn't know what to say. Maybe it was a trick and no matter what they said it would offend Phibrizzo in some way and he'd kill them all or something like that.  
  
"I almost forgot!" Phibrizzo slapped a hand to his forehead as he remembered something, "Gaav wanted to be here for this! …Gaav! Get over here!"  
  
Gaav appeared in front of them, "I'm so glad to see you all again! And, hey, I brought a couple of my friends from the first series with me!" At that moment, Rezo and Shabranigdo were in the road as well (it was a very large road.). Both of them looked very cheerful and held presents for everyone.  
  
"Hello, everyone! Remember me?" Shabranigdo asked as he handed out the presents.  
  
Rezo was talking to Zelgadis, "I'm sorry for every turning you into a chimera and then resurrecting the dark lord Shabranigdo. Of course, if I hadn't doen that then we wouldn't have become such good friends after we were supposedly dead!"  
  
"Yeah," Gaav nodded, "Everyone tries to kill someone at one point in their life or another. I tried to kill you, Phibrizzo tried to kill me, you tried to kill Phibrizzo, the Lord of Nightmares tried to-"  
  
"We get it!" Filia groaned, 


	4. 2nd half of Friends Visiting

Crap! What happened to the end of chapter three? It was there before… It's very odd for half a chapter to disappear like that…  
  
**sigh** Well, I had to rewrite it so you all weren't confused. It's nothing like the original (whether that's a good thing or not). Enjoy!  
  
-MEOWTHMIX  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We get it!" Filia groaned, placing a hand over her face in exasperation. Everyone else looked as irritated as she did.  
  
Gaav had a hurt look on his face, which, on a demon dragon king actually looks like an expression of pure evil, but it turned to happiness again within a matter of seconds, "Hey, maybe Xellos would like to join us!"  
  
There was a moment of silence. Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis all stared blankly at Gaav, while Filia scowled. Phibrizzo pulled out his golden balls that now made flowers when he broke them. Shabranigdo and Rezo played 'go fish'. Gaav stood looking back at everyone with an odd smile on his face. Then Xellos's voice was heard from up in a nearby tree, "I think I'd rather stay here."  
  
At that moment, Zelas Metallium appeared next to the group. In place of her cigarette, she now had a lollipop. Beastmaster looked up into the tree and said in a motherly voice, "Now, Xellos! You get down here and apologize to these nice people! You haven't been very nice to them!"  
  
"Not you, too!" Xellos exclaimed, "It's strange enough THEY'RE all acting like a bunch of complete idiots but now you're-" He cut himself off before he said anything more, afraid he had infuriated her.  
  
Instead, Zelas just shook her index finger at him, "Don't take that tone with me, young man!"  
  
"But you're the one who told me to-"  
  
"What did I just say!"  
  
Xellos sighed, "Yes'm." He appeared in front of everyone and pouted, kicking his foot in the dirt and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, Lina."  
  
"Not just Lina!" Zelas told him and placed a hand on her hip, "I want you to apologize to Filia as well!"  
  
Filia was about to object but then she got a good look at the horrified expression on his face. She grinned and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah, Xellos, say you're sorry!"  
  
"No!" he was mortified.  
  
"Xellos…" Beastmaster gave him the look mother's get when they're child is disobedient. The one that says: 'I'm going torture you for all eternity if you don't do it!'  
  
Xellos gathered up all his strength and turned to Filia. "I'm sorry!" He said so quickly they could barely make it out and disappeared as soon as the words were out of his mouth.  
  
Amelia had been watching all of this, growing more and more confused by the second. She believed in justice and that all evil must be punished… but the evil people were acting nice. If that's the way evil people acted… then she'd have to be much nicer than that. It was almost impossible!  
  
"Oh, this better be another one of those bad dreams!" she said.  
  
And it was. Now let us never speak of it again. 


	5. The Return of Justice?

At ten forty-five the next morning, Lina-tachi was walking through the snow, which was odd seeing as how it was the middle of June. In fact, the day before it had been eighty degrees. Amelia predicted that it was the gods punishing whoever stole Justice. It was now quite certain that she'd lost it. Everyone had figured that out long ago, when she'd begun going on about Phibrizzo coming to make friends with them. Nobody bothered hearing the girl out.  
  
An hour ago she thought she'd seen it. She began to yell, "Justice! Justice! It's you!" But it was only her father.  
  
He had smiled and held out his arms to hug her, "Why, Amelia! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect to see you here!" What surprised Phil more was Amelia began crying and ran off into the forest. "What's the matter with my daughter?" he asked Zelgadis.  
  
"She can't find Justice," replied Zel, watching the princess stop running when she realized she was running in the wrong direction. She stopped and looked around in a daze, confused as to why she was running in the first place. Then she remembered and began running again, now forgetting that she was going in the wrong direction. Zelgadis shook his head and sighed.  
  
Philionel looked at the group; "She can't find justice? But she should know that justice is anywhere if she truly believes it! If one's intentions are good and their heart is pure they can take justice wherever they go! When one is-"  
  
"Justice is the name of her dog," Lina interrupted his speech.  
  
"What a wonderful name she picked out for it!" Phil exclaimed, then thought about it, "What kind of dog is it?"  
  
"It's black and really furry," Filia said.  
  
Prince Philionel smiled, "Well, why didn't you say so? I saw a dog like that not too long ago!"  
  
Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Now they could finally stop the search for Justice and get back to what really mattered. Blowing up bandits for cash.  
  
Once they had gotten Amelia out of her state of Justice-withdraw, Phil led them through the forest in the direction he'd come from. After about ten minutes of walking he stopped and pointed in front of them.  
  
"There it is!" he said to the group. Amelia rushed forward yelling "Justice! Justice! It's you!" But it was only Jilias dressed up as Justice. Jilias barked at them.  
  
Amelia was mad.  
  
Amelia had been mad before. She'd been angry. She'd even been enraged. But never like this. Not only was she mad but she was MAD. Stark raving mad. She stood staring at Jilias for a moment. And for that moment she no longer looked like a justice-freak who hated evil. She looked like an insane justice-freak who hated evil. And to her, while she stood there looking at Jilias dressed up as her beloved pet, evil was right in front of her.  
  
The events that followed were unforgettable. So unforgettable, in fact, that they're not appropriate for a PG rated fanfic. Instead, here's a message from out sponsors:  
  
ANNOUNCER: Is your hair the color you wish it to be? Is it losing color? Then maybe you should try Zoamelgustar brand hair dye!  
  
LINA: After my battle with the dark lord Shabrinigdo, my hair turned white. How terrible it was for a beautiful girl like me to have white hair! I mean, how many girls as pretty as me have white hair?  
  
ANNOUNCER: *off screen* Stick to the script!  
  
LINA: Er… anyway, then I heard about Zoamelgustar brand hair dye! It turned my hair back to its original shade of orange #5!  
  
ANNOUNCER: Still not convinced? Just listen to these other satisfied customers!  
  
GOURRY: *nervous* Eh… what are you talking about? I'm… uh… naturally blonde!  
  
REZO: They called me Rezo the red priest. And I thought to myself 'Rezo, you hansome devil, you, your hair's not red!' And that's why I died it the wonderful shade of red it is now!  
  
ANNOUNCER: *sweatdrops* Please excuse the comments of the last customer. If he had read the warning label on the box, he wouldn't have that problem.  
  
*warning appears on the screen*  
  
WARNING: Blind people may or may not accidentally dye they're hair purple.  
  
~~~~  
  
ANNOUNCER2: Has this ever happened to you?  
  
*Scene changes to outside, where Xellos and Filia are standing next to each other. Suddenly, Filia pulls out mace-sama and bashes Xellos over the head with it*  
  
FILIA: Die, you loathsome piece of mazoku filth!  
  
*Scene changes back to Announcer2*  
  
ANNOUNCER2: Or if you suffer from any of the following symptoms: anger for no reason, wielding of a large mace, overuse of the term 'namagomi', constant annoyance by a mazoku. You may have GDS (Golden Dragon Syndrome). Now there's help. Watch this footage of the same Golden Dragon and the same Mazoku after we doped her up real good… I mean, after her treatment at the Golden Dragon Clinic:  
  
*Scene moves back to outside, where Xellos is standing alone. Somebody wheels Filia over in a wheelbarrow and dumps her on the ground.*  
  
FILIA: *on the ground* Lalalala…  
  
XELLOS: *stars at Filia for a moment, sweatdropping, then walks away*  
  
*Scene changes back to Announcer2*  
  
ANNOUNCER2: At the Golden Dragon Clinic for sufferers of GDS, we can help you.  
  
~~~~  
  
LINA: Gee, Gourry, I eat and eat and eat and don't gain any weight!  
  
GOURRY: Me too! Must be my metabolism!  
  
LINA: I'll never get fat!  
  
*THE NEXT DAY*  
  
*Gourry and Lina have padding under their cloths to make them appear fat*  
  
LINA: Oh no! I'm fat!  
  
GOURRY: Me too! Whee! Now I can follow my dream of becoming a sumo wrestler!  
  
LINA: Don't do it Gourry! Zelgadis has been a sumo wrestler for three months and look at him now!  
  
*Lina points at Zelgadis who is laying on the floor dead*  
  
GOURRY: What happened to him!?  
  
LINA: He was too fat.  
  
GOURRY: Being fat is too dangerous! Isn't there ANY way I can get skinny again?  
  
LINA: Why, yes there is, Gourry! Try these new Anti-Fat Diet Pills!  
  
GOURRY: *eats the pills* Lina, my stomach feels like it's going to explode!  
  
LINA: That means they're working!  
  
*THE NEXT DAY*  
  
*Lina and Gourry aren't fat anymore*  
  
GOURRY: Lina! Those pills worked! That's amazing!  
  
LINA: It sure is!  
  
WARNING: These pills do not actually work and may result in death. 


	6. Just where IS Justice!?

"So… tell me again why Amelia was beating Justice up…"  
  
"I told you, Gourry! It was Jilias!"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Everyone was sitting around a fire, taking a break from the long day of walking. Since the last incident with Jilias, there hadn't been any trouble. That had been the day before. Somehow, pounding Jilias into the ground had helped Amelia calm down a bit and she was now combing her hair peacefully as she sat between Filia and Zelgadis. Phil had left long ago to go back home but Xellos had returned and was standing behind the group, watching from afar with little interest.  
  
"I've decided something," Amelia said suddenly. Everyone looked up at her, with a certain hope in their eyes that it wouldn't pertain to her previous idea of selling Gourry for cash to put up a reward for Justice. Amelia sighed and told them, "I'm going to stop looking for Justice.  
  
Everyone looked at her in absolute shock. Then Xellos spoke up.  
  
"Is THAT what you've been looking for?" He put a palm to his forehead as if coming to a realization, "And this whole time I thought you were looking for your sister!"  
  
"You're not making this easy!" Amelia folded her arms over her chest and pouted.  
  
Xellos would have smiled now if it was physically possible, "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place. I have Justice right here!" He reached into his bag and pulled out Justice.  
  
Amelia scowled at him, "That's not Justice… that's not even a puppy!"  
  
"Really? Well the collar says 'Justice' on it! So it MUST be Justice!" Xellos pointed at the tags on the small wolf cub.  
  
Grinning, Amelia wrapped her arms around the wolf, "Justice! You've finally come back! Oh, you've grown!"  
  
Lina turned to Xellos with an annoyed look on her face, "Look, as much as I appreciate your attempt at fixing the problem, I'm sure a wolf will lead to more problems. Besides, I'm not going to want some big wolf following us around all the time… how big does it get, anyway?"  
  
Xellos thought for a moment then put his hand slightly above where his head was, "Only about this tall. It was runt of the litter." Everyone, except Amelia, groaned loudly.  
  
Just then, Jilias jumped out of the bushes and pointed a large gun in their direction, "I've got you all right where I want you!"  
  
Lina smirked at him, "You've given up on the costumes?"  
  
"Yeah," Jilias looked at Gourry, "The first couple of times I tricked him it was funny but then it was just pathetic. So now I'm just going to-"  
  
Gourry interrupted him by suddenly shouting, "Wait a minute, Lina! That's not who you think it is!"  
  
"It's not?" Lina sighed.  
  
"Nope, he's just pretending to be Jilias!" Gourry walked over to Jilias, who seemed confused, "Lets see who this guy really is!" He whipped off Jilias's hat and gasped, "JILIAS! That's the one person that I didn't expect to see!"  
  
Lina dragged Gourry away back a little, "OK, Gourry, I know it's been a long couple of weeks and we all need some rest, but you can't honestly be THAT stupid!"  
  
Gourry pulled away, "That's what you want me to think, Lina… if that IS your real name! I bet you're really Jilias in disguise!"  
  
"But Jilias is right over there…"  
  
"Quiet! I have no time for your mind games now, Jilias. There's a murderer on the loose and I have to crack the case of who it really is. I bet it's Jilias. He's been trying to trick me all day. I didn't let on that I knew. But now I must go destroy him before he finds the lost city of Atlantis! Super Gourry, away!" With that, Gourry ran off into the forest, leaving everyone both confused and stunned.  
  
Amelia held her wolf cub, which was now foaming at the mouth and growling, closer to her chest, "Wow, Justice, Mr. Gourry's lost it."  
  
Far away, on Wolfpack Island, Zelas Metallium was stroking her new pet, a shaggy black puppy. She had found it some time back. It had caught her eye as a guilt-less monster of pure evil. Sure, it didn't look it, but a little training goes a long way. It was taken immediately to Wolfpack Island and renamed Guilt-less Monster of Pure Evil.  
  
"I've taught you everything you need to know, but are you willing to kill anything on command?" Zelas asked the puppy, which looked up at her with eyes so adorable they would make Shirley Temple throw up in disgust. Zelas smiled, "I'll never doubt you again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh! I'm finally done with this fanfic! Now I finally have time to do all the stuff I couldn't do because I was just SO busy with this fanfic.  
  
….  
  
I think I'll write another fanfic!  
  
-MeowthMix 


End file.
